


My little princess

by Jelana



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, I Love You, Love Poems, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelana/pseuds/Jelana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yona and Hak are sitting on a campfire. They are alone. After Yona have fallen asleep Hak thinks about his feelings to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My little princess

Yona  
My lady,  
My princess,  
My love,  
My upcomming bride

For may years I´ve known that my life will allways be a part of your life.  
And that your life will always be connected with me.  
Your smiling, carefree live,  
Destroyed by the sword of your beloved cousin  
The man you wanted to marry for years.

Life suprised both of us in several ways  
Promply within seconds  
But life always goes on, even when the expected path is blocked  
Our paths have been entangled in way nobody would expect  
Somehow I always hopped that Soo Woon will loose your love  
But he overdid it

He killed his own uncle, the brithening king  
He might have been a happy-go-lucky foolish king  
But he was also a father of my beloved Yona  
The Yona you, King of Kouka, you still protect  
And I don´t understand why

Now I know you will never marry your beloved cousin  
You threw your chance to become king legally away  
And it will never come back  
He will never come back

Long ago I thought I knew you well Soo-Woon  
But I was blindfolded  
The biggest mistake I´ve done in my entire life  
Many people died because of my blindness to see his true self  
But with all of my strenght I carry the burden to this knowledge  
And I´ll avoid as much further victims as I can  
Especially the legal heiress of the throne

My Yona  
My reason to get up  
My reason to sleep  
My reason to fight  
My reason to live  
Maybe my reason to die

But we will see  
When I see into her eyes I see the fire burning  
The fire of live  
The fire of fight  
The fire that keeps us all together  
The fire my life is about

I don´t know how we´ll defeat Soo-Woon  
I don´t know what will come next  
The only thing I know is that I´ll stay with Yona  
Till I die


End file.
